<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Princess of Granvale by prettypinklass</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092856">Princess of Granvale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypinklass/pseuds/prettypinklass'>prettypinklass</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arvis is a dumbass, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, On the Run, heavily inspired by the one scene in the oosawa manga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:53:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypinklass/pseuds/prettypinklass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"She's recalling the man who was once her husband." </p><p>"D... don't lie." </p><p>♡♡♡</p><p>Granvale's fair princess, married happily to the Duke of Velthomer. Despite the war with the traitors moving closer to them by the day, they are happy together, and they love each other.</p><p>But if she loves him... Why do his arms feel so cold?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diadora | Deirdre/Siglud | Sigurd, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Princess of Granvale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The halls were silent. Not even her footsteps, light and gentle, made a noise to be heard. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>That knight… I must know him from somewhere… but…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The same thoughts always plaguing her dwelled on the princess' mind. A story of a princess trapped by an evil sorcerer, who was saved by a white knight. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"...I'll be your knight then." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He had said that… but when she imagined him in the place of that knight, it all just felt so wrong. But if the knight wasn't him, then who was it?</p><p> </p><p>"It's said that a woman will never forget one whom she once loved deeply. I think you'll find even my great magic cannot overcome something so deeply instinctual like that." </p><p> </p><p>The princess stopped, looking towards the voice. Who was that? It wasn't a voice she recognized… Or… was it? No, that voice was definitely familiar, she was certain she would remember a situation in which she was forced to face off against someone sounding so sinister. </p><p> </p><p>...Face off against? Where did that thought come from?</p><p> </p><p>"Even while the princess trembles in a frail manner, she is refusing you with a certain firmness." </p><p> </p><p>Now she KNEW they were talking about her. She was the only princess in this castle to her knowledge, unless her grandfather was hiding another. She doubted that.</p><p> </p><p>"She's recalling the man who was once her husband." </p><p> </p><p>The princess covered her mouth, barely managing to suppress her gasp. She froze, but the voice made no sign that she had been heard. </p><p> </p><p>"D… Don't lie." </p><p> </p><p>That was a voice she knew all too well. The voice of her husband, the man who had been nothing but patient and kind with her. She tensed up all over again, but no matter how much she wanted too, she couldn't pull away. Something in her wanted to hear this. </p><p> </p><p>"Shall I tell you the name of her husband? He's a man you also know very well." </p><p> </p><p>She shouldn't be here. Surely this wasn't something she should be hearing, the sole fact that she was still here could be considered a betrayal to her husband. To the husband that had been so kind and patient with her, allowing her to stay with him despite the battle-</p><p> </p><p>...Battle? What battle? She'd never been to a battle with him… </p><p> </p><p>"It's Sigurd." </p><p> </p><p>An audible gasp came from her husband, and the princess couldn't bear to hear any more. She ran, footsteps light as ever yet still maneuvering her with such urgency. </p><p> </p><p>Where was she going? She certainly couldn't return to their chambers. Not after hearing all that. </p><p> </p><p>Sigurd… the name came to her so quickly, a warm feeling accompanying it. It reminded her… of a warm embrace, and kind faces… and… </p><p> </p><p>"...Sigurd," his name fell from her lips easily, softly. She knew that name. That was the knight's name. </p><p> </p><p>"...Deirdre, dear?" She gasped, turning at the noise. Her fear fell away to relief quickly, it was her grandfather. </p><p> </p><p>"G-Grandfather! Shouldn't you be resting?" </p><p> </p><p>"Ah, just getting a stretch in," the king replied, smiling, but it disappeared soon after. "Deirdre… That name… Did someone…?" </p><p> </p><p>"No! I mean, yes, I mean, I-" </p><p> </p><p>She paused, not sure what to say. </p><p> </p><p>"I-I… overheard Lord Arvis speaking with someone… and they mentioned it, and…!" </p><p> </p><p>Before she could stop herself, she was telling her grandfather about the encounter. About the sinister voice and his words, and how just Sigurd's name brought her such comfort. She expected to be yelled at, or scolded for falling for a traitor. </p><p> </p><p>Her grandfather didn't scold her. Instead, he smiled and hugged her, whispering something to her ear and she smiled when he pulled back.</p><p> </p><p>"You have my blessing." </p><p> </p><p>She didn't need any more encouragement, smiling tearfully, thanking him, kissing his cheek. </p><p> </p><p>"Grandfather… thank you." </p><p> </p><p>The next morning, they searched all day for her and not a trace of the princess was found. The only evidence of her leave was a missing white horse. Rumors circulated immediately.</p><p> </p><p>Was she kidnapped? Was she hiding? Was the Duke hiding her?</p><p> </p><p>...Had she run away?</p><p> </p><p>♡♡♡</p><p> </p><p>"Hi-yah!" </p><p> </p><p>"No, not like that! You gotta put more oomph into it!" </p><p> </p><p>"E-easy for you to say!" The young tactician doubled over, breathing heavily as he glared at the prince, "Sword fighting is in your blood!" </p><p> </p><p>"Well yeah, there's that I guess, but seriously! AZELLE puts more into his sword swings then you do, and he's a squishy mage!" </p><p> </p><p>Lex and Tailtiu burst out laughing at that, while said mage turned the same shade as his hair, "H-hey!" </p><p> </p><p>Even Ayra smiled, "Don't be like that Shannan. Mages have their own use on the battlefield." </p><p> </p><p>"I guess, but still! Come on Oifey, you can do it!" </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, okay," Oifey nodded, "But can we take a break after this? I'm tired…" </p><p> </p><p>"Okay, okay! Now hit it! Use everything you've got!" </p><p> </p><p>Oifey nodded, raising the wooden training sword. </p><p> </p><p>"HIYAH!" He swung it, hard, but lost his grip. Shannan yelped, ducking as it flew over his head. </p><p> </p><p>"HEY! What was that for?!" </p><p> </p><p>"A-ah! Sorry, sorry!" Oifey gasped and began to apologize, bowing his head and holding his hands out in a prayer motion, "I'm so sorry!" </p><p> </p><p>Ayra let out a soft laugh, leaning on Lex's shoulder as she watched them. Lex put his arm around her in return. She looked up at him, and they just smiled at each other.</p><p> </p><p>"Gag me," Azelle muttered, looking away as he leaned against the fence. Tailtiu burst into giggles, falling off the fence while Lex whacked Azelle on the back and laughed. Ayra chuckled too. </p><p> </p><p>Really, despite everything around them, it was nice to be able to relax a bit. Their breaks were enjoyable, even if they always ended in Lex being dragged by Ayra to watch Shannan train, and Lex dragging Azelle into joining them as well. Tailtiu sometimes came along so she could tease. </p><p> </p><p>A flash caught Ayra's attention suddenly, something in the corner of her eye. Silver, and she turned to see someone hastily tightening a brown cloak before running again. She wouldn't have paid it any mind were it not for the fact that she couldn't hear their footsteps. There was only one person she knew who could ever step so lightly.</p><p> </p><p>"...Hey," she nudged her husband, who frowned and followed her gaze, "Did you see that?" </p><p> </p><p>"See what?" Lex asked, frowning. </p><p> </p><p>"That person with the cloak?" Tailtiu asked, looking over to Ayra, "What about them?" </p><p> </p><p>"So it wasn't my imagination… Wait here," the Issachian princess nodded at them, and began walking towards where she had seen the stranger. </p><p> </p><p>"Ayra, hold on, what's got you worked up-" </p><p> </p><p>"That person… I couldn't hear their footsteps. In Issach, we're trained to listen for the pattern and sound of footsteps. They can tell you a lot about someone, and warn you of sneak attacks. But this person… I couldn't hear theirs." </p><p> </p><p>"And? They were probably just stepping lightly," Azelle tilted his head to the side, confused. </p><p> </p><p>"Erinys is the most light stepped person in this castle, and I can hear her footsteps well enough. I've only ever met one person who can step so lightly they erase their noise entirely… Especially on gravel. Keep an eye on Shannan, I'm going to investigate." </p><p> </p><p>"Ah, Ayra-" </p><p> </p><p>"Leave it," Lex sighed as he stopped Azelle, "She's stubborn, no use reasoning. She'll be back." </p><p> </p><p>"Shouldn't you be worried about her too?" He retorted, "She is your wife." </p><p> </p><p>"Of course I'm WORRIED about her, but what person in their right mind would try to stop her?" </p><p> </p><p>Tailtiu snickered as Azelle deflated, out of arguments. "I guess so…"</p><p> </p><p>Down the gravel path, Ayra was following the stranger. She kept quiet, pausing once or twice to pretend to browse to avoid suspicion. Before long, the stranger ducked into an alleyway, and Ayra was close behind. </p><p> </p><p>"S-stay calm… it's okay… r-remember what grandfather said, th-they aren't traitors and… and if he really is my… then…" </p><p> </p><p>The voice was soft, but familiar and undoubtedly feminine. Ayra raised an eyebrow at their- her- words. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh… why did I ever do this? Maybe I should've just stayed in Belhalla after all…"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Belhalla?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Excuse me, miss," she froze when she heard a new voice, accompanied by footsteps from what sounded like heavy boots, and another cloaked person appeared in front of her. The woman squeaked, backing up. In her surprise, her hood fell down, revealing silvery hair that glimmered like moonlight. A hint of a smile appeared on the new stranger's face, or what of it was visible beneath his hood. </p><p> </p><p>"I knew it. You've been naughty, princess, running away from home like that. Now, come quietly, and-" </p><p> </p><p>"N-No! Stay back!" The woman gasped, stumbling back and as she fell into view of Ayra, the ravenette's eyes widened. </p><p> </p><p>Without thinking, she drew her sword, rounding the corner and slashing at the stranger. They fell back, gasping and dropping their tome. Ayra kicked it away from them and pointed her sword. </p><p> </p><p>"HELP-!" Before they could get in another word, she stabbed them in the neck. Better safe than sorry, especially when this man clearly wanted to hurt…</p><p> </p><p>"W-who- who are you?" She turned to find the woman staring at her in fear. Ayra didn't have time to question her words, when more footsteps sounded. She grabbed her hand, running further into the alley until they came out the other end. She had managed to avoid getting too much blood on her top, thank God… but guards were running towards them. Civilians were scattering, fleeing. All the better, she knew, with civilians gone she could minimize casualties.</p><p> </p><p>"Shit…" Ayra scowled, "Lady Deirdre, stay close to me." </p><p> </p><p>"H-how do you-" </p><p> </p><p>"I'll answer all your questions later, I promise, just stay close to me." </p><p> </p><p>Deirdre looked to the guards, hastily pulling her hood back up before they noticed her, and nodding as she stepped closer to Ayra. </p><p> </p><p>"Soldier of the rebel army, for your crimes against Granvale you will-" </p><p> </p><p>"I don't answer for crimes against a country like Granvale's," Ayra practically spit the words out, "Get out of my way, or you'll meet my blade." </p><p> </p><p>There was movement in the crowd. A flash of blue hair, followed by red and lavender. She smiled a little. </p><p> </p><p>"We have you surrounded, idiot! Gods, and people wonder why we don't let women into armies… Stand down, or we'll be forced to use violence." </p><p> </p><p>"As if you wouldn't anyway." </p><p> </p><p>The leading guard snorted, and grinned, "I wish I could say you were wrong. To arms!" </p><p> </p><p>The other guards raised their lances. She would be at a disadvantage against lances… But she didn't have to worry about that as a shining axe landed in the leading commander's back. Her husband appeared with a triumphant grin. </p><p> </p><p>"Hah! You act like she's alone, idiot." </p><p> </p><p>"More of them!" The guards were shouting again, "Attack!" And then they were changing.</p><p> </p><p>"STAND BACK!" There was a shout, and Ayra just barely managed to pull her and Deirdre away as a fiery blaze ignited around the guards, followed by the sky's flicker and a crash of lightning dashing through them all. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, you trying to hit us too?!" Lex yelled. </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry!" Azelle called back, "Come on, we have to get out of here!" </p><p> </p><p>"Right, let's go," Ayra took Deirdre's hand, offering the nervous woman an encouraging smile. She saw a flicker of an attempt to return it under the hood, and then they were dashing away. </p><p> </p><p>♡♡♡</p><p> </p><p>The run to God knows where turned out to be a fortress. They had gone into the castle grounds, Azelle yelling a warning about the situation to the knights on duty and then the gate was closed, and they were in the main hall. </p><p> </p><p>"Alright," the blue haired man, blue… blue was right, but… it couldn't be HIM right? "Ayra, I love you, but what the hell just happened?!" </p><p> </p><p>'I love you'? So it couldn't be him then…</p><p> </p><p>"I told you, I went after her," the black haired woman gestured to the princess, and sighed, "Things just… escalated. She was attacked and I defended her." </p><p> </p><p>"And alerted every knight in the town!" The red haired one exclaimed, before gasping for air. She squeaked, hiding behind the black haired woman. He couldn't- </p><p> </p><p>The red haired one frowned in confusion at her, but then gasped as the lavender haired girl collapsed onto her knees and breathed heavily.</p><p> </p><p>In front of her, the black haired woman sighed and turned to her. </p><p> </p><p>"Lady Deirdre, you may take your hood off. You're safe here." </p><p> </p><p>"Oh my god, my wife is going insane," the blue haired man groaned, "Ayra, Lady Deirdre was kidnapped months ago-" </p><p> </p><p>"U-um…" Deirdre hesitated, but slowly removed her hood, deciding to trust this woman's word. She wasn't sure why, she just… seemed trustworthy, and familiar. Besides, she had already fought to defend her, so why would she turn now? </p><p> </p><p>"...Holy shit," the blue haired man muttered under his breath, "Is this real?" </p><p> </p><p>"L-Lady Deirdre?!" The red haired one gasped, "B-but you were kidnapped and-" </p><p> </p><p>"Ooh!" The lavender haired one sprung to her feet and gasped, fatigue and lack of breath seemingly forgotten, "This is the famous Lady Deirdre?!" </p><p> </p><p>"I-I'm sorry," Deirdre stepped back, "But… how do you all know me?" </p><p> </p><p>She looked at them all, wary. Especially wary of the red one, loathe as she was to be so petty and timid, he looked too much like the duke to her…</p><p> </p><p>"Do you… not remember us?" The red one frowned, tilting his head to the side. </p><p> </p><p>"It seems she doesn't… Forgive my forwardness earlier," the ravenette in front of her put a hand to her heart and bowed slightly, "My name is Ayra." </p><p> </p><p>"Geez… O-oh, uh, Lex. From house Dozel, if that's significant at all now…" the blue haired one sighed, and then offered a small smile. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dozel? But I thought he hated…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Tailtiu, from Friege. Nice to meet you Lady Deirdre!" The lavender haired woman smiled brightly. </p><p> </p><p>"A-Ah, I'm… My name is Azelle, from Velthomer… I'm the bastard child of the late duke." </p><p> </p><p>Deirdre blinked, and it all clicked into place.</p><p> </p><p>"O-oh! That's why you look so much like him!" </p><p> </p><p>"...Like who?" Azelle frowned, seeming nervous at her statement. </p><p> </p><p>"Like Duke Arvis!"</p><p> </p><p>A deafening silence fell, as they all stared at her. </p><p> </p><p>"...Lady Deirdre," Lex spoke slowly, "...How do you know what Duke Arvis looks like?" </p><p> </p><p>"Oh… Oh my god, oh my gods," Azelle began to pace, muttering to himself, "Oh God this is bad, this is really, really bad. Lord Sigurd is going to be so angry, and-" </p><p> </p><p>"Okay, calm down Bratzel," Tailtiu put her hand on his head and he flushed, muttering something the princess didn't hear. "Since you already seem to have it figured out, why don't you tell us?" </p><p> </p><p>"W-well… You remember that… my brother was apparently engaged right?..." </p><p> </p><p>"Of course," Ayra nodded, crossing her arms, "Get to the point." </p><p> </p><p>"Um… What he means is…" Deirdre spoke up softly, "I… am Lord Arvis' wife…" </p><p> </p><p>They all fell silent. </p><p> </p><p>"...Okay, yeah, Lord Sigurd's going to be pissed about that," Lex sighed, "But he'll be mad at Duke Arvis, not you Azel-" </p><p> </p><p>"Y-You do know Lord Sigurd?!" Deirdre perked up, "P-please! Can you- can you take me to see him?" </p><p> </p><p>They all looked at her, and then Ayra let out a sad sigh. </p><p> </p><p>"You really don't remember anything… Alright. I'll take you to him. I believe he's going over reports, right?" </p><p> </p><p>"That's what I last heard," Tailtiu nodded, "Have fun! I'm gonna go get some food. Come on Azelle!" </p><p> </p><p>"A-ah, Tailtiu wait-!" Azelle squeaked as she pulled him away, and Lex snickered as he watched them. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm gonna go get some practice in. Still got energy from earlier," the young man grinned at them.</p><p> </p><p>Ayra smiled back, pressing a kiss to his cheek, "I'll come by to see you later. If you see Shannan… Don't tell him what's going on. I don't want to distress him if I can help it…" </p><p> </p><p>"It'll only distress him more when he finds out later," Lex frowned. </p><p> </p><p>"I know," the ravenette replied, "I'll tell him once I'm sure he's calmed down from earlier." </p><p> </p><p>"Alright alright," he sighed, "See ya later, Ayra." </p><p> </p><p>The axe fighter left, and Deirdre turned to face Ayra. </p><p> </p><p>Ayra gave her a small smile, "Alright. Come with me." </p><p> </p><p>Quietly, the silver haired princess nodded, and followed her. The halls were quiet as they moved, but knights stopped to gawk and stare at them. They whispered and pointed, and suddenly she found herself nervous. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry," Ayra whispered, "They're just surprised to see you." </p><p> </p><p>Deirdre nodded slightly, but it didn't calm her nerves much. </p><p> </p><p>After a moment or two of walking, they stopped in front of a door. Deirdre gulped as she heard a voice from behind. </p><p> </p><p>"Ah!" </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Thump!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Crap… ah, come in!" </p><p> </p><p>Ayra raised an eyebrow, but opened the door. Deirdre would've followed, but she froze. What should she do now? </p><p> </p><p>She knew the voice on the other side of the door. She was positive she knew it, but she just couldn't place where she knew it from. Familiar, and kind and-</p><p> </p><p>"Lady Deirdre?" Ayra turned, her voice quiet as she frowned at her. The silver haired woman tensed up, pulling her hand away and stepping back. </p><p> </p><p>Ayra blinked in surprise, but nodded, "...Okay. I'll talk to him first." </p><p> </p><p>She opened the door and went in. Deirdee could hear them speaking, and stepped closer. </p><p> </p><p>"A-ah! Lady Ayra, I- uh-" </p><p> </p><p>She heard Ayra groan, "Lord Sigurd, please tell me you were working and not playing with your son…"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Son?!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The princess' eyes widened. His son? With who? With her? With someone else? </p><p> </p><p>Why did the idea of his son being with another woman scare her so much?</p><p> </p><p>...And why did she have the urge to rush in and hold the little boy? </p><p> </p><p>"Of course! I just- well, Lachesis said he was crying for me so I thought he could sit with me while I worked and-" </p><p> </p><p>"Then why is there a pile of paperwork on the floor?" </p><p> </p><p>"Ah…" </p><p> </p><p>There was a sigh. </p><p> </p><p>"...I know-" </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, I just… Well, he's my son and… He never got a chance to know his mother, so I thought it would be good to spend time with him. To make sure he knows his father is still here for him…" </p><p> </p><p>"...I understand that, Lord Sigurd. I'm not here to patronize you, you've done a wonderful job leading this army and I'm grateful for your help in protecting Shannan. I'm here because we found someone in the nearby town today." </p><p> </p><p>"Oh?" Deirdre heard surprise in his voice, "Who is it? You could've just sent them in, there was no need to-" </p><p> </p><p>"I came in to speak to you first, for her. She's… very nervous about this." </p><p> </p><p>"I see… Should I go out there?" </p><p> </p><p>"No, she's waiting out there to come in. Lord Sigurd… The woman we found…" </p><p> </p><p>Deirdre couldn't take much more. She was nervous, her heart pounding with fear at meeting the fabled "traitor" that the duke was so determined to eliminate. </p><p> </p><p>Or was she scared how the duke would react if he found out where she was?</p><p> </p><p>No, it was certainly the man himself. She was scared of meeting the so-called "traitor", she could never be scared of her husband who was always so kind. </p><p> </p><p>"Just stay calm when you meet her. Don't overwhelm her." </p><p> </p><p>"Ooookay?" </p><p> </p><p>"Mama!" She heard a sudden shout, and then giggling and a thump. </p><p> </p><p>"Ah! Seliph, no that's not your mother-" </p><p> </p><p>"Mama! Mama! Mama!" </p><p> </p><p>"...I don't think he's talking to me Lord Sigurd." </p><p> </p><p>"What?" </p><p> </p><p>"Mama, mama, mama!" The shout quickly turned from a happy call to a sad wail, and her eyes widened at the cry. </p><p> </p><p>She couldn't take it anymore. She had to see him, she had to see the child and hold him, and coo at him and care for him. She didn't know why, she just knew she had to. </p><p> </p><p>Deirdre opened the door without thinking, practically flinging it open in her haste and rushed forward. </p><p> </p><p>"What the-?!" </p><p> </p><p>"Who-" </p><p> </p><p>She snatched the child from him, ignoring his sudden protest, and cradled the little boy in her arms, softly humming and smiling at him. Immediately, the child calmed down and began to giggle. </p><p> </p><p>"Mama!" Seliph giggled, making little noises as he stretched his arms out. Deirdre smiled and tickled his stomach, and he giggled. </p><p> </p><p>But then she realized what she had done, and looked up with wide eyes and stepped back. "U-um…" </p><p> </p><p>The baby stopped as she became nervous. They were both staring at her. </p><p> </p><p>"...Even amnesia cannot stop maternal instincts," Ayra sighed, "I'll leave you two to chat." </p><p> </p><p>Without another word, the swordswoman left, leaving Deirdre to stare wide eyed at the blue haired man, holding his son… and leaving him to stare at her in return. </p><p> </p><p>"S-sorry, I… um… heard him crying and…" </p><p> </p><p>"This… this has to be a twisted dream of some kind," the man said quietly, closing his eyes, "There's no way… no.." </p><p> </p><p>"Um… Are you…" </p><p> </p><p>He stiffened, putting a hand to his forehead and taking a deep breath. </p><p> </p><p>"This can't be real, there's no way… there's no way she would just-" </p><p> </p><p>"You're… Lord Sigurd right?" Deirdre finally found her courage, taking a deep breath, "Um… My name is Deirdre-" </p><p> </p><p>His breathing quickened, staring at her with wide eyes, "Deirdre…" </p><p> </p><p>She met his eyes, and for a split second, time seemed frozen. She knew him. She was certain she knew him. This man… he was something to her, something important, he… What is she thinking?! There's no way she had met him before, and know way this boy- </p><p> </p><p>She stiffened when the man hugged her suddenly, pulling her into a tight embrace. Her stiffness barely lasted for a minute before she relaxed, and felt herself lean into him.</p><p> </p><p>This was WRONG, her husband was Arvis, not this man, and she should be ashamed for her actions.</p><p> </p><p>But it felt so RIGHT. The duke's arms were always so cold, she just couldn't relax in them, but this man's embrace was so loving, warm, and gentle… </p><p> </p><p>Tears filled her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"Deirdre…" Sigurd looked down at her, and the love and light in his eyes seemed so different from the duke's, a beautiful deep blue that she could lose herself in. She never felt that with him… </p><p> </p><p>"...I'm sorry," she couldn't stop her tears, "Lord Sigurd I'm sorry, I- I know I should be happy but I just-" </p><p> </p><p>"Tell me," Sigurd replied immediately, "Our time apart has done nothing to dampen my love for you, Deirdre. You can tell me anything." </p><p> </p><p>"Lord Sigurd…" she sniffled, before burying her face into his chest and holding their son tightly, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" </p><p> </p><p>"You have nothing to be sorry for-" </p><p> </p><p>"I-I can't remember! I don't- I can't remember anything- nothing from before I woke up in-" </p><p> </p><p>She clamped her mouth shut. How is she supposed to tell him that? </p><p> </p><p>"...It's okay," his reply was soft and gentle, and she swore she had never heard someone speak in a tone as gentle as that, even in Belhalla, "I could never be mad at you, especially not for something you couldn't control." </p><p> </p><p>"It's not… just that," she managed to whisper, "W-when I woke, I… I was in…" </p><p> </p><p>He didn't say anything, waiting for her. She took a deep breath and sniffled again. </p><p> </p><p>"I was in Belhalla… a-and… I thought he… He was nice and I- I thought… but… it all felt so wrong and-" </p><p> </p><p>For the first time, he noticed the elaborate ring on her finger. His eyes widened, tears filling his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"You… you really-" without warning, she gave him the child and fumbled with her hand in a hasty attempt to get it off. She couldn't wear it anymore- she didn't WANT to wear it anymore. It didn't mean anything to her, not anymore. She knew this would hurt the duke but she just couldn't bring herself to care. Everything with him had felt so wrong, so cold, and no matter how kind he was to her she had never been able to shake the feeling that she shouldn't be there.</p><p> </p><p>After a moment of fighting with her fingers, the ring slipped off and landed somewhere in the room- she didn't know or care where. Tears in her eyes, the princess flung her arms around Sigurd. She couldn't bring herself to care about the consequences, she just wanted to be here with him.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry," she cried into his chest, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my mark, I'm sorry I betrayed you, I'm sorry I can't remember anything from our time together… I'm so, so sorry!" </p><p> </p><p>Sigurd moved slightly, putting Seliph down on his desk behind him and pulling his wife into a tight hug. His lips landed on her forehead briefly, and she loved it. She wanted him to kiss her and- </p><p> </p><p>"Deirdre… My love, don't cry. Please… I could never be mad at you, no matter what you did. If you had chosen Duke Arvis over me… I would've been sad, but I couldn't possibly be angry… but hearing all this… He didn't hurt you right? Or make you uncomfortable? If he did-" </p><p> </p><p>"No… No he was very kind, and patient with me, despite me not remembering anything… and I wasn't sure about it, but he had been so kind so… I-I thought it was only fair I at least try and love him back but…" </p><p> </p><p>"I understand," he was gentle as he moved her slightly away from him, just enough so he could see her face, and their eyes met, "Deirdre, it's okay. I'm just glad you're here now, with me and in my arms… Here." </p><p> </p><p>He pulled away, and before she could protest, knelt down and reached into his pocket. He knelt down, revealing a ring. Less elaborate then the one from Arvis, but even more beautiful. </p><p> </p><p>She hesitated. This was basically a betrayal of the duke… and this was the man rumored to be a traitor. She had been warned against him so many times… but he couldn't be a traitor. There was no way. The kingdom seemed to disagree though… </p><p> </p><p>Nonetheless, she managed to smile at him and accepted the ring. This would take some explaining to Arvis but… She was certain she could make him understand. </p><p> </p><p>Sigurd kissed her, pulling her close and she found herself kissing back without hesitation. </p><p> </p><p>When they separated, he smiled at her, and she couldn't help but smile back. </p><p> </p><p>"Welcome home, my love."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I've been reading the fe4 Oosawa manga. I recommend it, the names are weird and there some yikes parts (*cough* horny nordians *cough*) but it's good and its got some really heart warming interactions. Really adds some characters to the fe4 units, who are severely lacking in it in game.</p><p>On a totally unrelated note, it has also made me hate Travant even more then I ever thought possible. He's like your average Twitter user but 10x more deadly.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>